


Prejudice

by Sidonie



Series: The King's Squire [8]
Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidonie/pseuds/Sidonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zahir makes an ill-considered remark and is justly punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prejudice

**Author's Note:**

> Stands alone, but is also part of my King's Squire series (see "Proposal" for the explanation).

It had been one comment. One off-hand, under-his-breath, only half-serious comment. But it had been disparaging to women who attempted to fill men's roles, and as Jon's icy glare made clear he had heard, Zahir had shuddered in anticipation of the punishment. A lecture and increased menial chores, he had thought.

If only.

His opponent's sword whistled through the air again, a devastating sidestroke Zahir only just blocked. The force of it threw him off-balance and he staggered, losing precious seconds as he tried to regain his footing. Before he could blink, another blow came out of nowhere, this time arcing in from his upper left. He parried clumsily, still reeling. The next thrust sent his sword flying from his hands, and moments later the flat of a blade smacked across his chest in a bruising and humiliating impact. Another stumble, and his feet tangled, pitching him backward to sprawl painfully on the hard earth. Cold steel pressed against his throat.

“I yield!” he rasped.

Purple eyes flashed as the Lioness sneered contemptuously down at him. She said nothing, simply removing her sword from his neck and walking away. Zahir sat up, rubbing his numerous new wounds ruefully, and shot a glare at the king, who was leaning against the wall of the practice yard, casual as ever. Around him were assembled nearly every knight and noble in the Palace, most chuckling behind their hands. A few didn't bother to hide their laughter.

“Thank you, Alanna,” Jon said, inclining his head with a smile. “That was most instructive.”


End file.
